1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic card shufflers, and more particularly to a device capable of continuously shuffling several decks of playing cards and notifying the user should a malfunction result in the delivery of unshuffled cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices capable of automatically shuffling playing cards and adapted for use in the gaming tables of gambling casinos have been known for some time. One such device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,969, performs the shuffling function by randomly extracting cards from either of two storage wells, each containing a large supply of unshuffled cards, and delivering them to a dispenser from which the dealer draws. However, a disadvantage of such devices is that dirt deposited on the surfaces of the cards by the players is often transferred to the extraction mechanism, impairing its functioning and resulting in a consistent failure to extract cards from one of the storage wells. Although such faulty extraction can usually be easily remedied by cleaning the extraction mechanism, under the prior art the dealer had no way of knowing of the situation. Thus, card sequences from previous hands can reoccur, compromising the unpredictability of the cards dealt. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a card shuffler device which will alert the dealer should unsuccessful extractions from one of the storage wells occur with a predetermined degree of consistency.